The End, plus a small note
by Mystra32
Summary: The end of the Silver Millennium and a request for concerned readers. Alternate version in PGSM stories.


Authors Pre-Story Note: I know I should be working on "The Old Court," but I stumbled across this while waiting in a doctor's office and was amazed to find it gone by the time I logged on at home. I understand why the fanfiction might do this, but I think its silly, so I want to see how fast they remove this when inserted with a story.

* * *

_Flames_. There were flames and explosions everywhere she looked.

_Not mine_, she thought in confusion. _We're being attacked! Where are the others?_

She looked around franticly, stumbling occasionally from a stray explosion and incinerating stray monsters. _Who is doing this? _she wondered. "Princess! Princess Serenity, where are you?" she called trying to decide which way to go. She could barely feel her comrades or the princess through their bond. _Its like I'm in a fog, _she reflected, _Why..._she began only to stop when she noticed the blood. Her abdomen was soaked with it and only getting worse. _When..._ she started, but stopped at the sound of screams and a feeling of crushing loss.

She ran toward the voices fearful of what she'd find.

"Mercury," she heard herself whisper hoarsely.

The senshi of Wisdom was lying crumpled in front of a screaming Princess Serenity whom she seemed to have taken a blow for. Jupiter was trying to drag the hysterical woman away from the scene while Venus held off a group of attackers. Mars began to run towards the battle, and ran faster still as a feeling of dread descended on her. _No,_ she screamed in her mind as she stumbled.

The fall made her to notice the archers preparing to loose a volley upon the senshi of Beauty that would probably hit Jupiter and the Princess too.

"Run!" she screamed hoping to get her comrades away from the arrows.

The Jovian noticed the desperation in her friend's voice and dove through a doorway dragging the Princess with her. Venus was not so lucky.

She looked instead toward her shouting lover. The lover she had given up for dead when the energy that connected them all to their princess had dwindled beyond recognition for all but the most psychically gifted. The lover who was now scrambling over the rubble to reach her.

"Mars," she whispered, pausing in her destruction of the Earthlings long enough to give the archers a solid shot.

The senshi of War watched as the slight smile was ripped away from Venus' face and circles of red blossomed on her lover's fuku.

"Venus!" she screamed in terror watching the senshi of Love and Beauty fall forward from the force of the projectiles slamming into her.

* * *

"Reiko!" the Princess of Venus called to her lover. "Reiko, wake up!"

The panicked Princess of Mars jerked from her vision to see a very concerned Venusian leaning over her. She only furthered the woman's concern when she tightly embraced her while sobbing and whispering, "It won't happen. I won't let it happen. Gods! Please don't leave me like that Minka!"

Aware of the senshi of Mars occasional prophetic dreams, the senshi of Venus felt her heart clench in fear. "What did you see Reiko?" she asked, "What's going to happen?"

The princess of Mars simply held her leader tighter as though still trying to convince herself the woman in her arms was real.

"Please Reiko," she pleaded while rubbing the woman's back. "I need to know what you saw."

The princess of Mars finally pulled back and looked at her lover with bloodshot eyes. "The end," she croaked. "The Earth will attack and destroy everything. I can't watch that again," she declared as she shuddered violently. "Promise me, Minka. Promise me that no matter what happens that you'll do what you need to. Protect the princess and don't worry about me when it comes." _Maybe then she can buy enough time to get away_, she pleaded in her mind.

The princess of Venus brought her hand up to caress her subordinates face. "Calm down," she soothed, "Nothings happened yet so we still might be able to stop it."

Mars gave a broken laugh, "No, it was too clear. The Moon will fall, and us with it."

"Then we'll prepare for the worst so we can take it back," the commander of the senshi insisted.

The senshi of Mars' protests were forestalled as her commander pushed her to the bed with a kiss and roaming hands.

_But there won't be anything left worth taking back,_ Mars thought as she became lost in the senshi of Love and Beauty.

* * *

_No!_ Sailor Mars protested as she recognized the hell from her dreams. _I have to make it this time!_

She pushed her battered body to stay upright as she felt Mercury die, and forced herself to slow down as she climbed the mountain of rubble that had once been a large parapet. She had made it! There was still enough time to stop the archers. She just hoped she had enough energy left to pull this off.

"Mars Fire Soul Bird!" she shouted as she directed the last of her energies toward the archer' position.

Venus still paused her attack and Jupiter still got the princess out of the way, but the deadly missiles never came. That was all that really mattered to the senshi of Passion as her world faded to black before she even hit the ground.

Author's Post-Story Note:

Please sign this petition!

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF. Here is also a link to a website by the person who created the petition, please sign this petition it only takes a few seconds. Just remove the brackets. www(.)change(.)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

BleachedBlonde-ResidentCrazy

Mystra32


End file.
